Kwon Eunbi
Purple, Violet |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 5 years 6 months |original_grade = A |reevaluation_grade = C |final_rank = 7 |age = |birthday = September 27, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 160 cm |weight = 46 kg }}Kwon Eunbi (권은비) is currently a trainee under Off The Record Entertainment and Woollim Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #7 in the finale, making her a member of IZ*ONE. Career & History Before appearing on Produce 48 she debuted as a member of the group Ye-A under Shinhoo Entertainment. However, the group disbanded in 2015 and Eunbi moved to Woolim to become a trainee again. On October 29, 2018, Eunbi made her official debut with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "Rumor" (2018) * "You're In Love, Right?" (2018) Ye-A * "Up and Down" (2014) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Ye-A * Up and Down (2014) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Television * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Gallery Promotional Kwon Eunbi Debut Teaser.png|Ye-A Debut Kwon Eunbi National Treasure Promo.png|"National Treasure" Kwon Eunbi IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Kwon Eunbi Coloriz Concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Kwon Eunbi Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Kwon Eunbi Coloriz Promo 2.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Kwon Eunbi COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Kwon Eunbi I Want To Say I Like You Teaser.png|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Kwon Eunbi Wont You Kiss Promo.png|"Won't You Kiss" (2) Kwon Eunbi HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Kwon Eunbi HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Eunbi and Hyewon HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Kwon Eunbi Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Kwon Eunbi Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Kwon Eunbi Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Kwon Eunbi Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) Kwon Eunbi BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Kwon Eunbi BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Kwon Eunbi BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpeg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Kwon Eunbi BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Produce 48 Kwon Eunbi Produce 48.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 1.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 2.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 3.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 4.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 5.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 6.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 7.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 8.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 9.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 10.jpg Kwon Eunbi Promotional 11.jpg Videos Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 울림ㅣ권은비ㅣ청아한 매력 보이스 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ권은비(울림) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ권은비(울림) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ권은비(울림)+윤은빈(CNC) - ♬Tell Me 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ권은비(울림) vs 이채연(WM) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 울림 김수윤, 권은비, 김소희, 김채원 ♬Ah-Choo & Bad @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ권은비 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ권은비 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ권은비 - Demi Lovato ♬Sorry Not Sorry @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Sorry Not Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ권은비 - ♬Rumor @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|Rumor Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 울림 - 권은비 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 반해버리잖아? 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|You're In Love, Right? IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 권은비 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Kwon Eunbi FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 아이즈원 권은비 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE Kwon Eunbi FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My Official Fan Focus Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE